Fuego
by laU.i
Summary: MxA cuando por fin todo parece sonreírles...muchas cosas empiezan a cambiar...damn, apesto para eso d los summaries CAP 7 Up!Aoshi ha tomado su decision, sin pensar en Misao uuuhhh...! Rvws pliz
1. Chapter 1

**Fuego**

El sol se iba escondiendo lentamente detrás de una montaña… que raro, Misao podría jurar que las horas se le hicieron segundos, el tiempo pasó volando prácticamente. Toda la tarde se había dedicado a platicar sobre el pasado, con su mejor amigo, claro.

-¡Mira! Ya es de noche! No puedo creer que nos hayamos quedado toda la tarde en el tejado.- dijo extrañada.

-Si, tienes razón- le contestaron.

-Yawnnn! Pero que sueño tengo! ¿No estás cansado… Aoshi-san?- preguntó bostezando.

-Hmmm… no es la primera vez que paso la tarde escuchándote-

-Humm… lo siento- dijo Misao apenada.

-No hay problema-

¿Como podría haber problema en pasar la tarde escuchando tan suave voz? ¿Cómo podría quejarse de haber pasado otra tarde platicando de todo con ella? No podía quejarse, era muy afortunado de ser su mejor amigo.

-…¿Aoshi-san?- repitió esa voz que tanto lo relajaba.

-¿Hmm?- contestó reaccionando, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no la escuchó.

-Te decía que si bajábamos a cenar con los demás, ya han de estar hambrientos-

-Si… vamos- dijo y enseguida ambos bajaron del tejado, encontrándose con Sanosuke que iba directo a la cocina, y que, en cuanto los vio, abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¿Dónde estuvieron toda la tarde eh? Te fui a buscar a tu cuarto y no estabas Misao.-

-¿Y para que buscabas a Misao?- preguntó Aoshi.

-Ahh…ehhh…ouhhh…quería hablar con ella, para tu información, Shinomori- dijo un poco nervioso.

-¿De que querías hablar Sanosuke?- preguntó Misao curiosa.

-Ehh… de unas cosas, pero en privado.-

-Que lástima, ya tenemos hambre y vamos a cenar- dijo Aoshi retirándose, pero Misao se quedó donde estaba. Aoshi volteó a verla.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó a la chica.

-Si, en un momento voy- dijo y volteó a ver a Sanosuke diciéndole, entre gestos, que luego hablaran, a lo que el chico afirmó con la cabeza. Misao se retiró con Aoshi a la cocina.

-Ash… ¡Que yo sé de esto! ¿Qué acaso piensas que no puedo preparar una cena sencilla?-

-Ehh… no, no es eso, como crees, es solo que… hace mucho que no cocino y… tu sabes, un hombre que extraña la cocina y todo eso jejeje…-

-Ajá si creo… no eres muy bueno para mentir Kenshin!-

-Y tú tampoco para cocinar Kaoru-

-¿¡Que dijiste!- dijo y empezó a perseguir al pelirrojo por toda la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano.

-Jeje… era broma Kaoru- decía mientras corría, hasta que se detuvo para encararla. Ella chocó instantáneamente con él, y él agarró el cuchillo de su mano, junto con ésta. Ambos quedaron pegados, mirándose el uno al otro.

-Que acaso…¿quieres matarme, Kaoru?- dijo el pelirrojo, poniendo a la chica verdaderamente nerviosa.

-Ehh…no…Kenshin, yo…- titubeaba.

-Bueeeeeeeeenos díaaaaas! ¿Qué hicieron para cenar?- exclamó Misao entrando a la cocina junto con Aoshi, encontrándose con una comprometedora situación.

-Misao… creo que interrumpimos algo- dijo Aoshi, mientras jalaba a Misao para salir de ahí.

-¡No! No interrumpen nada, ejem, ya vengan a cenar- dijo Kaoru soltándose del apretón de manos que había entre ella y kenshin. El pelirrojo solo tomó un color rojo en su cara. La chica tomó su tono habitual, y solo pensó en como responder a la indirecta de Aoshi.

-Además…-empezó Kaoru- si hablamos de interrupciones, hace un rato quería hablar contigo Misao, y no te encontré en tu cuarto… Aoshi, tu tampoco estabas en el tuyo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estábamos en el tejado- contestó Aoshi naturalmente.

-¿Otra vez?- contestó Kenshin.

-Si, estábamos platicando. Ash… ¿Qué ya no podemos ni hacer eso?- cuestionó Misao fastidiada.

-Si pero… Sanosuke se puso como loco cuando vio que no estabas tu ni tampoco Shinomori-

-¿Y que se trae exactamente Sanosuke con Misao? Como que la frecuenta mucho, ¿no?- dijo Aoshi mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Celoso, Shinomori?- cuestionó Kenshin con cierto tono de humor en su voz.

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-Hoooooooola tontuelos!- saludó Sanosuke entrando a donde estaban todos.

-Buenas noches Sano-

-Hmm…¿Qué hay de cenar hoy? Espero que no hayas hecho tú la cena, fea-

-Agggg!- exclamó Kaoru, apunto de lanzarse a golpear a Sanosuke.

-Tranquilízate Kaoru- dijo Kenshin deteniéndola.-Además… yo hice la cena P jeje-

-AAAAAGGG!- dijo Kaoru y golpeó fuertemente a Kenshin.

-Ah bueno, entonces si podré cenar-

Pasaron unos minutos, todo se encontraba en paz, cenaban tranquilamente. De vez en cuando Misao hablaba para hacerlos reír.

-Sano… a que no sabes como encontramos a Kenshin y Kaoru al entrar a la cocina-

-Misao!- reprochó Kaoru.

-¿Cómo?-

-Verás… era una pose muy comprometedora, si Megumi los hubiera visto ya hubiera matado a Kaoru jajaja-

Todos comenzaron a reír, con excepción de Kaoru, quién en su defensa, también atacó a Misao.

-Pues yo no me paso las tardes haciendo 'no se que' tanta cosa-

Todos callaron y Kenshin empezó a toser.

-Bueno Kaoru… la verdad no creo que hayan hecho algo malo- dijo Sanosuke con seguridad.

-Gracias Sano- dijo Misao

-Es decir…¿Qué haría Misao con Shinomori? Por favor! Si él es como mil años mayor que Misao!- exclamó Sano, esperando un tipo de molestia de parte de Aoshi, pero él no hacía caso de los comentarios, solo seguía desayunando. Al ver esto, Sano siguió atacando- hmmm… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿35? ¿40? Jajajaja, ya quisiera ver que pasara algo entre una niña de 18 años y un anciano de 40 jajaja…-

-Ya basta Sano- dijo Misao seria.

-¿Qué? Ah no… es que imagínate, si tuvieras algo que ver con él, sería sumamente gracioso y…-

Un golpe sonó en seco en la mesa. Aoshi se levantó sumamente enfadado y caminó hacia la entrada.

-Ay…¿ya te vas, Shinomori?- preguntó Sanosuke burlón- ¿Qué no quieres quedarte a seguir escuchando tus miles de defectos?-

-Ya cierra la boca Sanosuke- le dijo tajante Misao, ya harta de los comentarios que el chico estaba haciendo

-Ahora que Misao… ah claro! Lo olvidaba! Si se va Shinomori, lo vas a extrañar, verdad? Bueno, mejor no te vayas Shinomori, ya que si no, Misao va a empezar a llorar como siempre.-

-¿Siempre eres así de bocón?- habló por vez primera Aoshi.

-¿Qué dices? Si solo digo la verdad! ¿En serio crees que alguien te va a querer? ¿Eh? ¿Shinomori?-

-Sanosuke ya basta- intervino Kenshin.

-Pero si solo digo la verdad! ¿Crees que Misao quiera a alguien que está manchado de sangre de por vida?.-

-¡¡¡Ya basta idiota!- exclamó Aoshi y agarró a Sanosuke por los hombros.

-Ni…creas que… voy a dejar que… le hagas daño a… Misao- dijo Sano.

-Ya basta Aoshi!- exclamó Misao, agarrando el brazo de Shinomori, obligándolo a soltar a Sanosuke.

Ya habiéndolo soltado, miró a todos, en especial a Misao y se retiró.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Sanosuke agarró con velocidad un cuchillo y lo lanzó a Shinomori.

-¡Sanosuke que haces!- gritó Kaoru.

Antes de que el cuchillo pudiera clavarse en la espalda de Shinomori, éste se volteó, logrando esquivar el golpe de lleno, pero no pudo evitar una gran cortada en su pecho.

Inmediatamente Kenshin se lanzó a detener a Sanosuke, en lo que Misao iba con Aoshi.

-Aoshi, ¿¡estás bien!- preguntó asustada, pero el lesionado solo se agarraba la herida.

-Arde un poco- dijo con cara de dolor.

-Ven… te voy a curar esa herida.- dijo mientras lo apoyaba en su brazo, saliendo de la cocina y mirando con rencor a Sanosuke.

**Continuará…**

**Notas d autora: Holita! No soy nueva en esto de los fics, pero si soy nueva en la sección de Rurouni Kenshin. Antes escribía en la de Shaman King, pero me cansé un poco y dejé de ver animé. Ahora, últimamente, me puse a ver –Samurai X- y se me ocurrieron varias ideas.**

**Ayyy espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, la verdad quiero seguir este fic, así que manden muchos reviews por fa!**

**Se cuidan!**

**ByeBye**

**Fire Fly **


	2. Fuego

**Fuego**

**Capítulo 2**

Deslizó con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Aoshi, y ya habiéndolo hecho, se metió junto con él. Aún agarrándose la herida, se sentó en una silla cercana, mientras que Misao iba a buscar algunos medicamentos y vendajes con Megumi. Regresó con unas cuantas vendas y ungüentos.

Se arrodilló al lado de Shinomori, mientras abría el pequeño bote con pomada.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó preocupada.

-Hacía mucho que no tenía ninguna herida- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Hmm… necesito que te pongas de pie. – le pidió Misao.

Aoshi se levantó con sumo cuidado…

Se hizo presente el silencio.

-Humm… necesito que te destapes el torso, donde tienes la herida- pidió un poco avergonzada.

-Ah si- dijo y se desnudó medio cuerpo. La herida que tenía no era tan profunda, pero si fue lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar ligeramente. Misao tomó una franela y la sumergió en una cubeta con agua. La exprimió y empezó a secar la sangre, que ya estaba seca, en el torso de Shinomori.

No podía negarlo, ese hombre le atraía…y mucho.

Desde el momento en que Kenshin lo trajo de regreso, ella era otra… si, era Misao, pero era más alegre (si se puede) y había madurado.

No podía negar que ese cabello negro, esos ojos oscuros, ese cuerpo tan bien formado, ese torso tan marcado… le atraían.

Volvió a mojar el trapo en el agua y de nuevo lo exprimió, tiñendo de rojo el agua de la cubeta. Sin querer, había tomado la misma tonalidad que el agua en su rostro. Para no ponerse más nerviosa, comenzó a platicar con Aoshi.

-Sanosuke es un bocón… espero que no hayas creído nada de lo que te dijo, no sé que le pasa, últimamente anda raro y…-

-Solo dijo la verdad- interrumpió Aoshi, cosa que asombró a Misao.

-Eso no es verdad… tu sabes que no es verdad nada de lo que dijo- afirmó ella y siguió en su labor, ahora desenrollando la venda.

-Fue honesto… la felicidad está negada para mi- dijo mirando hacia un punto determinado de la habitación.

Misao se percató de eso… tal vez no era el momento…

…tal vez si.

Solo había una forma de saberlo.

Misao se puso de pie y se detuvo en su labor de curar. Aoshi volteó a mirarla, estaba justo en frente de él. Tan cerca, podía incluso sentir su respiración agitada y nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

…¿acaso estaba a punto de hacer lo que él pensaba?

Demasiado tarde… ella no pudo hacerlo…

…ya que él se adelantó, la tomó por la cintura y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, en un tierno beso, lleno de agradecimiento y sentimientos que Aoshi jamás había entregado… y tampoco ella.

Dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, Misao abrazó a Aoshi con ternura.

Ese beso tierno e inocente poco a poco se fue tornando en un beso más experimentado, más profundo. Las manos de ambos comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo de su compañero de juegos. No pudiendo contenerse, Shinomori cambió su lugar para besar, bajando al cuello de la chica, permitiéndole respirar por primera vez.

La emoción era tanta, que la chica tampoco pudo contenerse… terminó por quitarle completamente la yukata a Aoshi, dejándolo solo en ropa interior. Él no podía quedarse atrás, comenzó a quitarle la yukata a Misao, hasta arrebatarle la prenda por completo, quedando simplemente deleitado…

_**El calor de mi cuerpo que se eleva casi sin control**_

_**Con solo verte**_

_**Comienza por mis manos y termina en mi… corazón**_

_**Cuando te extraño…**_

Jamás se había imaginado esa situación, Aoshi sentía que todo se le iba de las manos cuando empezó a besarla nuevamente con pasión… si seguía así, no podría detenerse…

_**Tengo miedo**_

_**De perder el control**_

_**Y no espero**_

_**Por volver a ti**_

_**Cada vez que te encuentre volverás a ser**_

_**Como el deseo**_

_**Que arde dentro por mi**_

_**Fuego**_

_**Fuego**_

No podía hacerlo… era demasiado para él, así que como pudo se alejó de Misao, quién al notar el rechazo, se cubrió inmediatamente.

-Lo siento… no puedo- fue lo único que artículo Aoshi, manteniendo la cabeza baja.

-…como quieras, buenas noches- dijo Misao lastimada y empezó a caminar a la puerta.

-No… espera- la detuvo.

-Hmm?- dijo sin voltearse, hasta que sintió que la abrazaban por atrás.

-Quédate conmigo…por favor- pidió Shinomori, hundiendo su cabeza entre la de ella y su hombro.

-Pero…- casi no podía hablar por la sorpresa, jamás se imaginó ese gesto de parte del hombre de hielo, y mucho menos que le rogara que se quedara con él.

-No te estoy pidiendo que hagamos algo… solo, quédate a dormir conmigo…por favor- dijo y la volteó para poder verla a sus ojos.

¿Y como negarse? Solo de una manera que Misao sabía…

-¿Y que van a decir los demás?-

-¿Te importa mucho lo que digan?-

Misao sonrió irónica…

-No…no me importa- dijo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Justo como al principio, se besaron lentamente, disfrutando de esa caricia tan sincera.

-Ai shiteru… Aoshi-

Se fueron a dormir.

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la autora: Hola! Este capi lo terminé al mismo tiempo q el primero, x eso (supongo yo) lo subí rápido.**

**Ah la canción que viene en negritas es la de RBD 'fuego'.**

**Hmm… no se que más decir.**

**Gracias x los reviews! Sigan dejando muchos muchos muchos muchos! Jajaja se los agradeceré mucho:**

**gabyhyatt: Jaja prontó sabrás la razón de esa actitud de Sano. Gracias, bye!**

**Miara Makisan: Hola! Pues si, hice sonar a sano como el típico hermano celoso, pero la verdadera razón de su actitud la sabrás maaas adelante jeje. Gracias, byebye!**

**Rinoa Shinomori: Siii, tienes razón, solo hay una razón del comportamiento de Sano, y es la que tu escribiste jaja. Byebye!**

**misao95: gracias gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo este fic! Bye!**

**Cristy-girl: Hola! La razón del enojo d Sano la sabrás pronto jaja, gracias x el review! Byebye!**

**KaNkE-cHaN: Gracias! Espero que si llegue a ser una historia muy buena jeje, bye!**

**belzer: Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Cuanto tiempo! No sabes cuanto me alegra que sigas por aquí, y más aun que me dejes un review! Así no me sentiré tan rara. Pss como vez que ya estoy ahora en esta sección? Honestamente, la de SK me aburrió y un buen! Y un día me senté a ver Samurai X y… ohh! ideas brotaron de mi cabeza! Jaja, no pss, espero que me sigas dejando review, y en serio no sabes que gusto me da encontrarte de nuevo aquí! Cuídate mucho y gracias x el review! ByeBYe!**

**Bueno esos fueron todos, muchísisisisisisimas gracias, sigan dejando muchos! xFa! Jeje, se cuidan.**

**ByeBye**

**FIRE FLY **

**Pd: Escuchen a Fobia… me nknta F0BiA!**


	3. Apaga la luz

**Fuego**

**Capítulo 3: _Apaga la luz_**

Un par de curiosos pies descalzos caminaban hacia la cocina. El olor a desayuno lo había llevado hasta ahí, pues se encontraba hambriento ya que casi no había cenado la noche anterior por haber estado peleando con Aoshi.

Llegó a su destino y descubrió a Kenshin preparando el desayuno, que por cierto olía bastante bien…

-…no como el espantoso desayuno que Kaoru prepara cuando tú no estás, Kenshin-

El pelirrojo tan solo sonrió, mientras seguía cocinando. Su semblante se tornó un poco más serio y dejó de picar fruta. Aún de espaldas, comenzó a interrogar a Sanosuke.

-Sano…¿Qué fue todo lo de ayer?-

Sano no comprendía… hasta que recordó el 'pequeño incidente' que había tenido con Aoshi.

-Ahhh… ¡pero si no fue nada! No sé porque todos se alarmaron, solo fue un rasguño.-

-Pero no debiste hacerlo- dijo ahora encarándolo- vivimos bajo el mismo techo, por lo tanto tienes que respetar a Aoshi…-

-¡Pero él no vive aquí! Solo vino de parásito a estorbar…- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Claro que no… además, si hablamos de parásitos…- reclamó lanzándole una mirada a Sanosuke.

-Ehhh… ¡Pero yo soy amigo!-

-Aoshi también-

-Aggg… bueno ya, ¿no? suficientes preguntas-

-Solo quiero que me digas por que lo hiciste- dijo volteándose de nuevo para empezar a picar de nuevo la fruta- motivos debiste haber tenido-

-Los motivos me sobraban, créeme.- dijo seguro.

-¿Y cuales son esos motivos, Sano?- cuestionó Kenshin.

-Aggg… es que…¡todo! Desde que llegó se siente el más codiciado, cuando salimos al pueblo, todas lo ven a él! Yo estaba acostumbrado a ser el galán!-

-Ahhh ya entiendo… ¿estás celoso?-

-¡JA! ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! No me hagas reír…- dijo con aires de superioridad.

-A mi no me engañas Sano, te da envidia, pero eso no es todo-

-Ahhh ¡También la forma en que trata a Misao!-

Había dado en el clavo, era justo lo que Kenshin quería escuchar.

-…es decir, la ignora por completo y ella sigue ahí! Es increíble, ¡eso no tiene nombre!.-

-Claro que lo tiene- afirmó Kenshin sonriendo –eso se llama amor-

-Ay si si… que amor ni que nada… tu lo dices por que estás más clavado que un clavo con la fea.-

-¡Sano!- reprochó Kenshin.

-A mi tampoco me engañas Kenshin, se les nota en la mirada, es cuestión de tiempo para que pase algo entre ustedes dos, ¿sabes?-

Kenshin intentó disimular el rojo de sus mejillas.

-No sé de que hablas Sanosuke…-

-¡No te hagas el tonto Kenshin! ¿Crees que Misao no me contó lo que vio ayer al entrar a la cocina? Estoy perfectamente enterado-

-No pasó nada… simplemente estábamos jugando-

-Uyyyy… ¡estaban jugando! Uyyyy… el juego del amooooooooooooooooor- dijo riéndose, cosa que a Kenshin no le hacía gracia alguna.

En eso…

-¿Juego de que?- dijo Kaoru entrando a la cocina.

Sanosuke de repente comenzaba a ahogarse con su propia saliva y a toser como loco, en lo que Kenshin trataba de dar una explicación.

-No… lo que Sano decía era que hoy es noche de apuestas en el Akabeko y que, por lo tanto, no se quedará hoy en el dojo- dijo mirándolo insistentemente.

-Ahhh…- Kaoru no estaba del todo convencida con esa respuesta –bueno, como sea, mejor así. ¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy Kenshin?-

-¿Por qué no mejor esperamos a que vengan Misao y Aoshi?- cuestionó Kenshin.

-¿Qué… no han bajado?- preguntó Kaoru extrañada.

-Hmm no.-

-Pero ya es muy tarde, creí que ya estarían aquí-

-No se preocupen- dijo Sanosuke –yo voy a buscarlos!- dijo saliendo rapadísimo de la cocina.

Al primer cuarto al que se dirigió fue al de Misao pero, curiosamente, ella no estaba. Supuso que estaba en el baño, así que fue al cuarto de Aoshi, con cierto desprecio. Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, esperando despertar a aquel ser que tanto odiaba, pero en su lugar encontró el cuerpo de una mujer dormida.

-…Misao? – preguntó confundido, ella se encontraba en el futón de Aoshi, durmiendo placidamente, pero el dueño del cuarto no estaba ahí.

De un momento a otro, la puerta del pequeño baño de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Aoshi ya vestido, acomodándose la gabardina. Aún no se percataba de la presencia de Sanosuke, por lo que empezó a hablarle a Misao.

-Misao… ya despierta, tenemos que bajar a desayunar, podrían sospechar que…- en ese momento levantó su vista y se dio cuenta de que Misao no era la única que escuchaba.

-Sanosuke… ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó nervioso.

-…que…que hace ella… aquí- preguntó anonado.

-No es lo que tu piensas, ella y yo…- trató de explicar la incómoda situación, pero Sanosuke no le permitió hablar.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Que pasaron una tranquila noche solo durmiendo?-

-Aunque no lo creas, así es- dijo seguro

-A mi no me engañas Shinomori, ¡y de esta no sales vivo!- dijo y se lanzó a golpearlo.

Ahora si, en sus 5 sentidos, Aoshi lo esquivó y contraatacó golpeándolo en la nuca.

-¡Aoshi!- exclamó una despierta Misao, al ver a sus 2 amigos, uno tirado en el suelo babeando y con los ojos en espiral, y el otro sacudiéndose las manos.

-Vamos a desayunar-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La mañana pasó tranquila sin ningún contratiempo, dándole paso al atardecer. Nadie se encontraba en el dojo, Kaoru y Kenshin habían salido a comprar comida para la cena. Aoshi y Misao… bueno, ellos no habían dicho a donde habían ido, y Sanosuke no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en casa de Megumi, pues se encontraba en reposo después de la pequeña lucha que tuvo, de nuevo, con Aoshi.

_En el mercado…_

-Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para la cena, Kenshin-

-Si, tienes razón- dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, ya podemos regresar- dijo Kaoru, pero se dio cuenta de que el espadachín se había quedado intacto, como extrañado.- ¿Qué sucede Kenshin?-

-Hmm… es que… compramos demasiadas cosas y… nadie irá a cenar al dojo. Misao y Aoshi se fueron desde la mañana y dijeron que volverían tarde, y Sanosuke ha de estar aún adolorido, así que supongo que se irá directo a su casa.-

-¿Ehh?- dijo y suspiró cansada- ni hablar… -

_En el bosque…_

-¡Cielos! Nunca había visto este lugar…- decía una Misao extasiada, mirando con asombro la gigantesca cascada que descendía y desembocaba en una laguna enorme. El agua era cristalina y limpia.

Y no pudo reprimir sus ganas de entrar en ella…

Corriendo se aventó a la laguna, sorprendiendo a Aoshi aunque, después de todo, se imaginaba algo así. Discretamente sonrió.

-¿Por qué no vienes, Aoshi?- cuestionó divertida.

-No quiero-

-¡Vamos! ¡No seas así!- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No tengo ganas de mojarme- dijo cerrando los ojos.

Aprovechando esto, Misao utilizó su velocidad de ninja para llegar hasta él y jalarlo hacia el agua, cayendo ambos y sumergiéndose.

Ya habiendo sacado la cabeza ambos, Misao sonrió.

-¿Ves? ¡Es divertido!- dijo sonriendo aún con más ganas.

Aoshi no mostraba expresión alguna pero, para sorpresa de Misao, fue él quién tomó la iniciativa y la tomó del rostro, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

-¿Por qué siempre haces esto?... siempre terminas convenciéndome… u obligándome- a esto último, Misao rió un poco.

-No sé… -

Aoshi simplemente se dedicó a besarla dulcemente en los labios, mientras que ella lo atrapaba en un tierno abrazo, a pesar de lo fría que estaba el agua. Pronto esos besos dejaron de ser dulces, para convertirse en 'apasionados y dulces'. Ya les había gustado ese juego. Ambas manos de Aoshi descendieron por el cuerpo de Misao, hasta ejercer leve presión sobre su cuerpo para que se pegara al de él, cosa que hizo al instante la chica. Ella no se quedó atrás, dándose el lujo de quitarle las ropas que tanto estorbaban y pesaban en el agua. Después de cierto tiempo, ambos terminaron en tan solo ropa interior, comenzando a moverse apasionadamente debajo del agua. Los besos eran cada vez más ardientes, más intensos.

Siguieron por ese camino…

_Más tarde en el dojo…_

El anochecer había llegado, al igual que Kenshin y Kaoru al dojo. Se habían dedicado a hacer una sencilla cena, pues solo estarían ellos dos. Kaoru no dejaba de pensar en eso, ¿sería su oportunidad?

Kenshin se encontraba mezclando algunas cosas, en lo que Kaoru preparaba verdura picada. Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que el cuchilllo había dejado de picar verdura, para acercarse más a su dedo…

-AAAuuuu!- exclamó Kaoru aventando el cuchillo y presionando su dedo. Al oír el grito, inmediatamente Kenshin se dirigió con Kaoru, para ver que le pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Kaoru?- preguntó sumamente preocupado.

-No, nada… solo me corté- dijo mostrándole su dedo, del cual resbalaba un hilillo de sangre.

-Hmm… no es tan profunda, pero de cualquier forma se podría infectar, déjame ver- dijo y tomó el dedo con cuidado.

Kaoru lo miró profundamente, Kenshin se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Ehh… que sucede.?- preguntó nervioso por las miradas que Kaoru le dirigía.

-… nada- dijo sonriendo… ¿sensualmente?

-Ah bueno… porque ya me empezaba a preocu…- no pudo terminar su frase porque Kaoru se abrazó a él tiernamente.

-…Kaoru…- exclamó impresionado, jamás se hubiera esperado eso, que ella lo abrazara. Mucho menos se esperó que ella se separara para verlo a los ojos y plantarle tremendo beso en la boca. Eso no era correcto… ¿o si?

Él estaba conciente de sus sentimientos hacia ella, y también de que ella sentía cierto afecto por él. Pero no se sentía digno de una mujer como ella… era mucho para él, considerando que era muy inexpresivo con ella. Pero ahí estaba, besándola como nunca imaginó, demostrándole sus sentimientos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que pensaran que las ropas estorbaban…

_**Apaga la luz…**_

_**Con calma…**_

_**Recita palabras de miel…**_

_**Para mi…**_

A tropezones llegaron a la habitación del samurai, instalándose y calentando la fría habitación. Kenshin trataba de decir algo, pero Kaoru lo callaba insistentemente. Cualquier cosa que fuese, no podía ser más importante que probar sus labios. Se encontraban pegados a la pared, Kenshin sobre Kaoru, besándola insistentemente…

_**Apaga la luz…**_

_**Y calla…**_

_**Describe mis sueños entre…**_

_**Sábanas…**_

_Continuará…_

**Notas de la linda autora: Hola! Ehh! Al fin terminé este capítulo! Espero que me haya quedado bien, andaba un poko inspirada y traté de ponerlo romántico pero sin llegar a lo empalagoso, je! Espero que si me haya quedado así. Mil gracias por sus reviews, sé que son pocos, pero espero que sigan dejando más, ¿va? Andenle no sean malitos! Que les cuesta dejar un review aunque sea diciendo 'está padre' o algo así, no les cuesta nada, ¿verdad? jeje, no se crean, pero si les agradecería mucho que dejen sus comentarios!**

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero actualizar prontito, cuídense mucho y, si pueden, escuchen a F0BIA, jeje, es una recomendación!**

**ByeBye**

**Lau**


	4. Hipnotízame

**Fuego**

**Capítulo 4: Hipnotízame…**

-Hoooola! Hay alguien en casa? Kenshin…?...Misao? Hay alguien?- preguntó Sanosuke entrando al dojo, que estaba completamente en silencio. Caminó por los pasillos, se le hacía realmente extraño el hecho de que no había nadie en la casa, ya era un poco más del medio día. Decidió ir revisando habitación por habitación. Pero nada… no había nadie. Hasta que llegó a la habitación de Kenshin. Realmente dudaba encontrarlo ahí, pues ya era demasiado tarde para que siguiera durmiendo. Que equivocado estaba…

-Keeeeeeenshin…!- exclamó entrando a la habitación; el samurai se encontraba recostado de lado, durmiendo tranquilamente. Se acercó para poder despertarlo, pero en eso notó que a su lado había un bulto cubierto por las sábanas. -…ehh.ehh…?- dijo extrañado, poniendo una cara muy rara. En eso, ese bulto comenzó a moverse, por lo tanto Kenshin también. Ese bulto salió de las sábanas, aún durmiendo, como reclamando un poco de aire.

Sonó un golpe en seco, que despertó a Kenshin inmediatamente. Miró a su lado, encontrándose con Sanosuke, cuya mandíbula había caído bruscamente al suelo al percatarse de lo que había sucedido anoche en el dojo. Kenshin estaba más rojo que su cabello.

-¡¡¡Oro!- exclamó y se sentó bruscamente, despertando a Kaoru.

-…hmm?que sucede… Kenshin- dijo Kaoru aún un poco adormilada.

Sanosuke seguía con la mandíbula en el suelo, mirando incrédulo aquella escena: Kenshin y Kaoru en un futon, ambos sin ropa!. Como pudo, Kenshin se tapó con lo primero que vio, tomó a Sanosuke y lo aventó fuera de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se volvió para ver a Kaoru, que se estaba levantando apenas…

-Será mejor que nos levantemos inmediatamente-

_Fuera de la habitación de Kenshin…_

Sanosuke aún no se recuperaba del impacto, cuando llegó Misao y lo zarandeó por los hombros.

-Sanosuke… ¡Sanosuke!- le gritó para que éste volviera en si. Recuperó su estado normal, pero aún extrañado contestó…

-…ehh..? Que…que pasó?- preguntó un poco mareado.

-No sé… es lo que te ibamos a preguntar- dijo

-…¿ibamos?- en eso Sano se dio cuenta de que Aoshi se encontraba atrás de Misao.

-Ajá… pero bueno, veníamos por Kenshin y Kaoru…- dijo la chica acercándose a la puerta del samurai, pero Sanosuke se interpuso ferozmente.- ¿Qué te pasa Sano?-

-Ehh… es que no pueden pasar- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Aoshi extrañado.

-Porque…porque…porque Kenshin no está en su cuarto! Jejejeje…-

-Hmm, ¿estás seguro?-

-Cien por ciento-

-Bueno entonces voy a buscar a Kaoru- dijo Misao empezando a caminar.

-Tampoco creo que esté en su cuarto-

-Pues que a donde se fueron o que- preguntó Misao un poco fastidiada.

-No sé, pero no hay naaaaaaaaadie en la casa- dijo y sonrió.

-Hmm…bueno… Aoshi, ¿me acompañas a entrenar un poco?- preguntó Misao.

-Pues ya que-

Ambos se fueron, dejando a Sanosuke analizando la imagen que minutos antes habían visto sus ojos…

_En el jardín…_

Ya habían empezado el entrenamiento desde hacía unos minutos, Misao se esforzaba enormemente para derrotar al hombre que tenía en frente de ella. Sus patadas eran más directas, más perfectas… los golpes más centrados, sin duda, había mejorado muchísimo sus técnicas. A Aoshi le costaba aceptarlo, pero la chica podría llevar cierta ventaja sobre él. Una patada que le sacó el aire solo le confirmó lo que pensaba. Él había descuidado sus entrenamientos, mientras que ella seguía entrenando duro diariamente…

-Aoshi, ¿estás bien?- preguntó algo preocupada, aunque sabía que él podría aguantar muchísimo más.

-Si… no te preocupes- dijo recuperando el aire. Misao se acercó a él lentamente. Era extraño, lo miraba con…¿sensualidad? Él se encontraba tirado en el pasto, a lo que ella se sentó junto a él, muy muy cerca. Pasó un brazo a través de él, al igual que todo su cuerpo, quedando sentada sobre él. Se acercó más a su rostro y le dio un beso en la nariz.

-Pero si tu aguantas mucho más…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo sé… no sé que me pasó ahorita…- contestó ingenuamente. Misao tan solo pudo sonreír y le plantó un beso apasionado en los labios. No se podían contener, era demasiado lo que estaban sintiendo, así que como pudieron se levantaron y fueron a la habitación más cercana… a la de la chica.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sanosuke se había resignado, nadie le haría caso ese día, lo mejor sería retirarse o ir a molestar a Megumi, pero tenía demasiada flojera…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Estaban acostados en el futon de la chica, sin ningun tipo de ropa que los cubriese, ella descansando con los ojos cerrados, y él con los ojos abiertos, pensando…

-¿En que piensas, Aoshi?- cuestionó la chica al verlo tan pensativo.

-Nada…- dijo aún con la mirada perdida en el techo. Misao se sintió un poco rechazada, por lo que decidió voltearse y dormir un poco, aunque aún era temprano. Aoshi se dio cuenta de su error, de nuevo había sido demasiado frío con ella…Cerró los ojos, pensando en tantas cosas… como era posible el hecho de que Misao fuera mejor que él…que lo superara…nunca había pensado que eso sería posible, sentía un poco de vergüenza por eso…Pero la quería, aunque no quisiera, él la amaba con toda su alma, por lo tanto no podía desearle ningún mal, ni lo haría nunca…

…pero si podía esforzarse en ser mejor que ella…

_**Pude cerrar los ojos, más no pude dejar de verte**_

_**Y dejar de dormir, más no dejar de soñar…**_

_**Puedo callar las voces, más no puedo dejar de oírte**_

_**Puedo dejar de ser, pero no puedo dejar de estar…**_

Aoshi volteó a ver a Misao, mejor dicho a la espalda de Misao. Sin duda era afortunado, pero no era digno de tenerla. Y tampoco podía sentirse menos a su lado, era como una puñalada a su orgullo. Tocó su espalda suavemente…

-Misao…-

_**Bésame…**_

_**Hipnotízame…**_

_**Ya no me importa más…**_

_**Róbame el alma, hechízame…**_

La chica volteó lentamente, mirándolo fríamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Misao.

-Hmm… solo quería que supieras que… te amo, Misao-

Ella solo pudo sonreír, cualquier sentimiento de rencor hacia él desapareció y lo besó lentamente. Sin poder evitarlo, y habiendo recuperado fuerzas, continuaron…

_**Puedo calmar mi mente más no puedo calmar mi sangre**_

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, le prometió…

-Nunca te dejaría, ¿sabes?-

_**Y puedo ser sincero sin dejar de mentir…**_

_**Puedo quedarme cerca, más no puedo dejar de oírte**_

_**Puedo cambiar mi vida, más no puedo cambiarme a mi…**_

Ella simplemente sentía lo mismo por él, lo que sentían el uno por el otro era algo tan puro, que ni el más profundo de los odios podría destruirlo. A ella ya no le importaba lo que dijesen los demás, a él ya no le importaba el mundo…

_**Bésame…**_

_**Intoxícame…**_

_**Ya no me importa ser…**_

_**Un ser sin alma, atrápame…**_

°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Pasaron 3 meses…_

Todo transcurría tan tranquilo. Sanosuke había decidido tomarse unas 'merecidas vacaciones', mientras que los demás seguían bien instalados en el dojo. Por alguna extraña razón, los días sin Sanosuke eran mucho más tranquilos. Misao y Aoshi casi no estaban en el dojo, y Kenshin y Kaoru disfrutaban de esa soledad en el lugar.

La cena había terminado, Misao se encontraba en el consultorio de Megumi, tenía varios días que se sentía mal…

-Misao…-comenzó Megumi- me temó que tú… tú…-

-Yo que…- dijo preocupada.

Megumi suspiró y terminó su frase -… tu tienes un resfriado- dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo a Misao…

-Eres una tonta Megumi- dijo suspirando tranquilamente.

-¿Y eso?-

-No sé… por un momento pensé que podría ser algo más grave-

-¿Grave, ¿Cómo que?- preguntó Megumi extrañada.

-No sé, jeje… llegué a pensar muchas cosas-

-Ah si! Lo olvidaba!- dijo golpeándose la cabeza con su mano.

-¿Hmm?-

-Estás embarazada-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Aoshi se encontraba mirando el cielo, era una noche muy linda. Curiosamente Misao había acudido con Megumi a que le hiciera una revisión, pues tenía varios días de sentirse mal.

-Que raro…-se dijo para él mismo-… ella casi nunca se enferma-

Quitó de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento loco.

-¿Y si está embarazada?- dijo una voz detrás de él. Aoshi se levantó rapidamente.

-Eso no podría ser posible- dijo alarmado, viendo la cara de risa de Kaoru.

-Jajaja… era broma, como crees- dijo y se dio la vuelta –solo te venía a avisar que ya está aquí Misao… trae una carita que uff… mejor ni la pongas de malas, se ve algo sensible.- dijo y se metió al dojo.

Aoshi se quedó pensando… por un momento sintió algo raro… no era felicidad, pero tampoco era odio o arrepentimiento…

Mejor se metió a recibir a Misao, quién estaba ya instalada en su habitación. Entró Aoshi y la vio, estaba sentada en el marco de su ventana, se veía tremendamente hermosa. Con la luz de la luna golpeando su rostro. Apartó esos pensamientos y se preocupó un poco…

-¿Qué te dijo Megumi? ¿Estás enferma?-

Ella no decía nada…

-No…no es nada- dijo tratando de sonar segura- solo es un resfriado- terminó y mostró una sonrisa falsa. Aoshi no se dio cuenta debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, y se acercó a ella. La abrazó tiernamente.

-Que bueno que no tienes nada.-

Misao se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Por qué? Pensaste que tenía algo mas grave?-

-No.. claro que no… es solo que no me gusta verte enferma.- dijo y la besó en la frente.

-Ya se me pasará este resfriado.- dijo y se apartó un poco de Aoshi.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- preguntó a Misao.

-No sé Aoshi, preferiría dormir sola esta noche-

Aoshi se extrañó ligeramente.

-¿Y eso?-

-No me lo tomes a mal… es solo que no quisiera contagiarte… además, estoy muy cansada-

Aoshi trató de comprenderla, así que simplemente le dio un beso de buenas noches y se retiró de su habitación, para dirigirse a la suya…

_Continuará…_

**Notas d la autora: Hola! Jeje, a q no c spraban un giro tan drástico! No sé, tal vez m adlant un poko a las cosas, pero no podía sperar más! Además esta historia va a tornarse un poco más dramática… van a pasar muchas cosas! **

**Mil gracias x los reviews! Espero q sigan dejando más!**

**Ah! Una última aclaración, la canción que puse en el capitulo anterior es una de Belanova, que se llama 'Apaga la luz' de su disco 'Cocktail'. Ah, y la de este capítulo es una canción de Fobia, que se llama Hipnotízame (está super linda esta canción, les recomiendo que la bajen, está super super buena!). **

**Bueno eso era todo.**

**Se cuidan mucho mucho mucho mucho!**

**¡¡¡ByeBye!**

**Lau…**


	5. Cita en el quirófano

**Fuego**

**Capítulo 5: Cita en el quirófano**

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde que Misao recibió la noticia. Desde ese día había cambiado un poco, no comía mucho, dormía demasiado, tenía drásticos cambios de humor y, no le había dicho a nadie sobre su estado. Las únicas que sabían eran ella y Megumi, quién había prometido no decir nada. No era que Misao estuviera deprimida por la noticia, pero tampoco era la mujer más feliz del mundo. No sabía como afrontarlo… era demasiado para ella… ¿Cómo le diría a Aoshi? ¿Qué pensaría él de ella? ¿La apoyaría? ¿Se haría cargo? ¿La seguiría queriendo como antes? Eran demasiadas preguntas, y ninguna tenía respuesta.

Es decir… tan solo tenía 18 años, demasiado joven para tener un hijo. ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Qué tal que algo salía mal? Era mucho en riesgo… Era mucha presión, incluso parecía que la única salida en ese momento era…

-…abortar- pensó Misao en voz alta.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo, tonta!- reprochó Megumi mirando enojada a Misao, que se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del consultorio de Meg.

-Es que…¡No se como le voy a hacer!-

-Como que 'como le voy a hacer'… si no estás sola! Aoshi está contigo!- exclamó tranquila

-Claro que no… o bueno, no sé- dijo agachando la mirada.

-Que…¿no le has dicho?-

-No he tenido tiempo-

-¿¡Pero como no le has dicho? Él es el papá! ¡Él debe de saberlo! ¡Tienes que decírselo!- dijo sumamente preocupada.

-¿Y para que? Para que me diga que de ninguna manera se hará cargo? Para que huya y me deje sola? En ese caso, prefiero no hacerlo…-

-Misao… ambas sabemos que Aoshi no es ese tipo de hombre! No sé… tal vez hasta se alegre!-

La ninja abrió los ojos enormemente, como si acabara de descubrir algo… ¿se sentiría feliz de ser padre? Y si se quedaba por ella, solo por lástima? Que tal que no quería a ese niño? Se levantó con los ojos un poco húmedos y con la mandíbula temblorosa, y rápido se dirigió a la salida…

-Misao- llamó Megumi.

-Que.-

-No puedes seguir ocultándoselo-

-Claro que puedo.-

-Con su 'intuición de ninja' se dará cuenta de tus cambios de humor, mareos y demás, él no es nada tonto, y tú lo sabes- dijo con un semblante serio.

-Ya me las arreglaré-

-No será tan fácil… que ¿crees que te mantendrás delgada por 9 meses?-

-…………-

-Misao, solo faltan 5 meses para que tu bebé nazca, tienes que decírselo a su padre, tienes que hablar con él-

-Haré lo que crea conveniente- dijo por último y dejó a Megumi.

-Baka…-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El viento soplaba de frente a su cara, la cual mantenía un semblante serio. No era raro en él, pero casi nadie sabía sobre el mar de preguntas que habían en la cabeza de Aoshi. Misao estaba diferente, no era la misma, siempre se sentía mal. O estaba de muy buen humor o habían días en que estaba de lo más irritable, o sensible, o deprimida… a tal grado de que Aoshi ya no sabía que hacer con la actitud de la ninja. Parecía que él le rogaba para todo, y eso ya lo estaba cansando. El último mes ya no compartían la cama ni había nada de los espontáneos encuentros nocturnos que iniciaba Misao, ya no había nada de nada. No era lo mismo… ella ya no era lo mismo.

**Si tan solo pudieras entender**

**Mil veces te lo explicaría otra vez**

**Eres tan buena pretendiendo que estás bien**

**Evitar palabras de más**

**Excusas inventar**

**Poderte tocar no puedo parar**

**Te juro que yo no puedo parar…**

Entre tantos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que alguien le tapaba los ojos por detrás. Tomó las manos que ahora se encontraban en sus ojos y las sintió suavemente…

-Ya llegaste- dijo simplemente. La dueña de las manos rió un poco.

-No tonto…- dijo y le destapó los ojos, Aoshi se paró y miró hacia atrás, encontrando a Misao sonriendo, algo raro últimamente. –soy un fantasma…buuu- dijo y echó a reír.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste.- dijo y la besó tiernamente. Misao lo abrazó por el cuello y lo tiró al pasto.

-¿En serio? Me extrañabas?- dijo besando su rostro.

-Ya lo sabes- contestó él.

Misao lo jaló del cuello de su gabardina, quedando los dos de pie y lo pegó contra una de las paredes del jardín. Lo miró con algo raro en sus ojos… ¿lujuria?

-Y…¿Qué extrañabas de mi?- preguntó dando besos cortos en el cuello del ninja.

-Todo- dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, pegando sus cuerpos. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado, donde sus lenguas no dejaban de pelear hasta que Misao, respirando urgentemente, se separó y lo miró fijamente y con sensualidad.

-Sabes… hace mucho que no hacemos el amor, Aoshi- dijo, mientras que sus manos descendían por el cuerpo del muchacho, hasta alcanzar el punto débil de él.

-Si… lo sé- dijo empezando a besar su cuello y a succionarlo.

-No sé… no me gustaría hacerlo en el jardín ¿sabes?- dijo Misao con ironía, al notar que él ya no tenía su gabardina puesta.

-Pues vamos adentro- dijo sin dejar de besar su cuello.

-¿No hay nadie?-

-Creo que no-

-¿Y si si?-

-Que no…- contestaba sin dejar su labor de lamer su cuello.

-Que tal que si hay alguien-

-¿Importa?-

-Si…-

-Ya todos saben de lo nuestro-

-Pero no saben que tenemos relaciones-

-No tienen porque decirnos algo… Kenshin y Kaoru también las tienen.-

-No… mejor lo dejamos para otro día.- dijo apartando con sus manos a Aoshi, quién estaba fuera de si.

-Como que para otro día-

-Si… mejor.- dijo recogiendo la gabardina y dándosela. Se quedó con el brazo extendido.

-¿¡Como que para otro día! No puedes dejarme solo así Misao!- reclamó un poco 'enojado'.

-Cálmate! No es para que te pongas así!-

-Es que no puede ser posible que llegues así, empieces un juego, me excites y luego decidas dejarlo todo para después! ¡No es la primera vez que lo haces!-

**Si Hola no te hubiera dicho yo**

**Jamás tendríamos que decir Adiós**

**No me mereces, yo soy mucho para tu corazón**

**Esta discusión a nada llegará**

**Pues no haces ni el mínimo esfuerzo**

**Déjame**

**Déjame opinar…**

-De que demonios hablas-

-De que siempre llegas, me besas apasionadamente, me excitas y te largas, poniendo como mil excusas de por medio!-

-Ash… ¡no es para tanto!-

-Te lo pasaría una vez, incluso dos, pero que lo hagas casi a diario… ¡es increíble!-

-¿Sabes que? Ya me harté, mejor me voy- dijo introduciéndose al dojo, pero Aoshi la detuvo por el brazo.

-Misao…-

**Tenemos una cita en el quirófano**

**Vendrá el doctor me aplicará cirugía**

**Me sacará el corazón**

**Transplante de corazón**

**Ahí te va mi dolor…**

-¡Que quieres!- dijo exaltada e incluso enojada. Aoshi abrió los ojos y sonrió irónicamente. La soltó bruscamente y se encamino hacia el dojo.

-Nada, olvídalo-

-Eres tan raro-

-Mira quién lo dice… ya cambiaste Misao, no sé que carajos te pasó, pero no eres la misma.-

-Es tu imaginación-

-Como quieras- dijo por último y entró a su habitación.

**Mentiras dijiste saber porque**

**Es algo que siempre he querido saber**

**Inventaré algún castigo para hacerte sufrir**

**Las cosas no se van a quedar así**

**Permíteme hacerte sufrir**

**Por favor**

**Pues no existe el amor…**

Cerró la puerta bruscamente, totalmente frustrado, y es que estaba harto de la situación…Misao era tan 'rara'.

-No sé… tal vez lo mejor sea alejarme por un tiempo, en lo que se le pasa- se dijo para si mismo.

°°°°°°°

_En la habitación de Misao…_

No podía creer lo que estaba pensando. Era la primera vez que tenía una discusión tan fuerte con Aoshi, y no le gustaba para nada. No sabía porque se había comportado así, estaba dispuesta a darle un rato de juego a Aoshi, y de pronto mil dudas comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza. No era que no quisiera, era tan solo que estaba muy preocupada. Se sentó bruscamente, apoyándose en la puerta de su habitación, y comenzó a llorar. Esto comenzaba a salirse de sus manos. Sus cambios de humor estaban fuera de control y ella no podía hacer nada. Si tan solo Aoshi pudiera comprenderla, saber por lo que estaba pasando, pero no, ella no podía decírselo. Por miedo, un miedo que nunca había sentido.

**Róbame el dolor**

**Quiero que sepas que se siente**

**Para que me pidas perdón**

°°°°°°°°°°°

_Transplante de corazón…ahí te va mi dolor…_

_continuara…_

**Notas: Hola! Ahh pss espero q les haya gustado este capítulo, estuvo buena la pequeña discusión, no? jaja! Ahh! La canción es buenísima, es la de Panda 'Cita en el Quirófano' (q ya todos han de conocer, claro!) de su disco 'Para ti con Desprecio' y creo q se adaptó muy bien a los pensamientos de Aoshi jaja!**

**Muchisísisisisisisimas gracias por los reviews, ya sé que son pokos, pero al menos me alientan para seguir jaja! Thanks!**

**Bueno cuídense mucho!**

**Ahh y dejen reviews jaja!**

**Lau **


	6. No me lo puedo explicar

**Fuego**

**No me lo puedo explicar**

Capítulo 6

-Shhh… ¡los podemos despertar!-

-De que hablas…han de estar muy despiertitos-

-¡Ash! No creo que…- se quedó pensando- no, no, no…-dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-Porfavor… no son tan inocentes como aparentan-

-Mira, que tú seas un pervertido no significa que ellos también lo sean ehh!-

-Te juro que escuché algo anoche-

-Si, si Sanosuke, estás loco-

-Ush…mira abre la puerta y ya!- dijo al instante que, con cuidado, deslizaba la puerta, mientras ambos asomaban su cabeza. No hicieron expresión alguna, simplemente se quedaron un poco extrañados.

-¿decías algo Sanosuke?- preguntó Kaoru fastidiada.

-Te juro que yo escuché algo- dijo susurrando.

-Estás loco, solo está Misao durmiendo…- dijo al ver a la chica durmiendo de costado, completamente sola. –ya vámonos, sino se va a despertar- dijo volviendo a deslizar la puerta.

Era muy raro, Aoshi no había dormido con Misao, ni se habían hablado desde ya una semana, eran muy raros. Generalmente eran discretos, pero si se notaba que había algo entre ellos. Ahora parecían desconocidos. Ni siquiera desayunaban juntos ni comían a la misma hora; era evidente que se evitaban.

_En la cocina…_

-No sé…están muy raros- dijo Kenshin.

-Si…seguro se pelearon o algo así-

-Seguro le hizo algo el idiota de Shinomori- afirmó Sanosuke comiendo ferozmente.

-Que raro…- dijo kenshin, y se quedó pensando.

-Creo que de nuevo no desayunarán- bufó Kaoru y se dispuso a levantar la mesa.

Kenshin seguía pensando…

_En la habitación de Aoshi…_

Desde hacía ya un buen rato, Aoshi mantenía la vista fija en la ventana. Ya tenía una semana que no cruzaba palabra con Misao, pero su orgullo seguía impidiéndoselo. Y eso lo tenía muy mal… se sentía raro…¿lastimado? Era algo ridículo, él nunca se hubiera sentido así por nadie, pero con Misao era diferente…

**Me falta un poco el aire que soplaba**

**O simplemente tu espalda blanca**

**Nananananananana**

**Y ese reloj ya no andaba**

**De mañana, tarde, siempre se paraba**

**Como yo, él te miraba…**

Se puso de pie, era algo estúpido quedarse ahí para evitar a Misao, no podría hacerlo por toda la vida, cierto? Lo mejor sería seguir con su vida normalmente, sino, los demás podrían sospechar muchas cosas.

Deslizó la puerta, tan solo para encontrarse con…

-Kenshin.-

-Hai, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó.

-Si- dijo y lo dejó entrar, y volvió a cerrar su puerta.-¿necesitas algo?-

-Si…bueno, quería hablar contigo-

Aoshi alzó una ceja en señal de que no comprendía.

-Sobre Misao- terminó Kenshin.

-Ah-

-Ehh…¿sucedió algo malo?- cuestionó un poco nervioso.

-Porque lo preguntas-

-Es que…bueno, la verdad, Misao y tú han estado raros-

-Ahhh- exclamó volteándose.

-Dime…¿acaso le hiciste algo? Digo, es que ella ha estado muy sensible últimamente.-

Aoshi sintió como si lo golpearan en el estómago, sintió un dolor horrible, y solo se paró en seco.

-Ella…¿está mal?- cuestionó algo preocupado.

-Pues… casi no come y todo el tiempo duerme o se la pasa encerrada en su habitación.

Aoshi cerró los ojos con furia.

**Nunca lloraré por ti**

**a pesar de lo que un tiempo fui**

**No, no…**

-Kenshin… no se que le pasa a Misao.-

-¿Ehh?- Kenshin abrió un poco más los ojos.

-Si… ya no es la misma, no sé si yo tengo la culpa…aunque creo que es lo más probable-

-Entiendo-

-Y… no quiero herirla-

**Si, lo admito, alguna vez te pienso pero**

**no me tocas más…**

**-**Pues…deberías hablar con ella-

-No…ella estará bien- dijo inseguro.

-Pero ¿tú lo estás?-

Aoshi se quedó pensando…

**Solo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar**

**y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno pero tú**

**no me das tu amor constante**

**no me abrazas y repites que soy grande**

**Me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas**

**Nananananana…**

-Creo que lo mejor será irme por un tiempo, Kenshin.- dijo volteando a verlo nuevamente.

-¿De que hablas?-

-No sé…creo que me presencia no la ayuda en mucho, y yo no quiero que esté así por mi culpa-

-Pero primero deberías hablar…-

-No tiene caso- lo interrumpió.

-Pero…-

-Ella será más feliz sin mi aquí…al menos por un tiempo-

-Pero no te puedes ir nada más así, que pasará con Misao.-

-Volverá a ser la misma de antes-

-No seas tonto Aoshi…sabes que no es verdad-

-Yo sé lo que hago…y eso es lo mejor para ella.-

-No te puedo apoyar en esto, Aoshi-

-No te pedí tu ayuda, de cualquier forma ya tenía pensándolo desde hacía mucho, partiré esta noche-

-¿Qué dices?-

-No le digas nada a Misao…ya me excusaré cuando regrese-

-No puedo creer que en verdad vayas a hacerlo- dijo Kenshin decepcionado.

-No me conocías del todo-

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para reconocer que tú en verdad no quieres marcharte y dejar sola a Misao.-

-Será lo mejor… despejaré mi mente y decidiré que será lo mejor, si regresar o mejor quedarme lejos, donde Misao nunca pueda encontrarme..-

-Como puedes decir eso-

-Solo estoy pensando en ella-

-No me convences, pero bueno, haz lo que quieras- contestó Kenshin un poco alterado.

**Casas, viajes, coches, libros**

**páginas de diario**

**que aún si ya no valgo nada por lo menos yo**

**te permito caminar**

**y si quieres te regalo sol y mar…**

**Excusa sabes no quisiera molestar**

**¿pero como esto puede acabar?**

**no me lo puedo explicar…**

**no me lo puedo explicar…**

_En la habitación de Misao…_

Tenía ya un buen rato despierta, apenas acababa de ir al baño por quinta vez, pues los mareos constantes la hacían vomitar muy seguido. Estaba harta de esa situación. Su vientre empezaba a tomar forma y su carácter seguía como torbellino, solo que no se sentía nada bien. No podía pensar en Aoshi, estaba demasiado cansada. Solo sabía que le dolía estar así con él, enojados, fastidiados… Tenía una semana que no hablaba con él, nada. Y extrañaba como las cosas solían ser antes…

**La negra noche, la luna llena**

**nos ofrecían solo un poco de atmósfera**

**yo lo amo todavía…**

**Cada detalle es aire que me falta**

**y si estoy así es por la primavera**

**pero se que es una excusa**

**No…no…**

Se sentó bruscamente, su abdomen comenzaba a dolerle un poco, asi que se puso de pie. No podría seguir ocultándolo… no por más tiempo.

Así que lo decidió…esa noche le diría a Aoshi.

_La tarde cayó…_

Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke y Aoshi se encontraban comiendo como siempre, sin la compañía de Misao, como siempre también. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Misao entró por la puerta. Todos se quedaron callados, tan solo mirándola, y esperando una reacción por parte de Aoshi, pero él tan solo seguía comiendo. Por un instante, Aoshi subió la mirada, pero sus ojos quedaron estancados en el cuerpo de Misao. Su abdomen bajo había crecido considerablemente. Se quedó muy extrañado, pero trató de no darle importancia "simplemente ha comido mucho", cosa que los demás no hicieron.

-¡Cielos Misao! ¡Has subido mucho de peso!- exclamó Sanosuke sorprendido y mirándo sentarse a la joven.

-Callate cabeza de gallo- contestó Misao, sentándose con cuidado, cosa que Aoshi no pasó por alto, pues comúnmente la chica se dejaba caer irremediablemente para comer. Pero de nuevo, hizo caso omiso a su subconsciente.

-Hasta que vienes a comer Misao, te vas a volver anémica.- comentó ironicamente Kaoru.

Aoshi dejó de comer y se quedó pensando. Como estaba eso de que Misao no comía mucho? Entonces…a que se debía ese cambio en su cuerpo? Agitó su cabeza de nuevo y continuó comiendo.

La comida terminó rápidamente, así como la tarde, dándole lugar al anochecer.

Esa noche pasarían muchas cosas…

_Continuará…_

**N/A: uppss! sorry! me tardé demasiado en subir este capi je! es que cuando ya tenía casi todo, surgieron muchos problemas con mi pc y no sirve muy bien que digamos jeje, ademas de que la falta de inspiración no ayudaba mucho jaja.**

**Muchisimas gracias x los reviews, espero que sigan dejando más. Verán, no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar los reviews (escuela, examenes, deportes, amigas, actividades extras etc…) pero si gustan pueden agregarme al msn y ahí les contestaré las preguntas que quieran (exclusivamente del fic): firefly70 (si no sale bien es fire(guion eso es todo.**

**Cuidense mucho.**

**Bye Bye**

**Lau**


	7. Say Goodbye

**Fuego**

**Say Goodbye**

Capitulo 7

Ella se encontraba sentada en el borde de la ventana, dándole la espalda al bosque y lo que se encontrara fuera del dojo. Su cabello estaba desatado, meciéndose suavemente con la brisa de verano. No podía creer que estuviese pasando…de nuevo. De pie y frente a ella se encontraba el amor de su vida, Aoshi. Se encontraba casi sobre ella, en el mismo dojo, en el mismo cuarto…en el mismo borde de la ventana. Se encontraban sumidos en un intenso beso, que parecía llevar ya mucho tiempo. Las manos de Aoshi descendían por la espalda de Misao, acariciándola tiernamente. Ella no se quedaba atrás, acariciaba de la misma manera el pecho firme de Aoshi. Él mismo deslizó sus manos desde su espalda hasta los hombros de ella, comenzando a deslizar lentamente la yukata que ella traía puesta, y ella…pues hacía lo mismo. Todo marchaba como siempre…sin peleas…una vida perfecta…

…bueno, casi…

La misma brisa que hacia un momento la había acobijado deliciosamente, ahora la estaba congelando, obligándola a despertarse del más dulce de sus sueños.

Si…simplemente era otro estúpido sueño, como todos los que había tenido desde que conoció a Aoshi. Abrió lentamente los ojos, sumamente incómoda y con trabajos se puso de pie. Cerró la condenada ventana que había dejado entrar tanto aire frío.

Y se recargó por unos breves momentos sobre la pared, cerrando los ojos. Enseguida los volvió a abrir, se había dado cuenta de que ya empezaba a anochecer. Había dormido toda la tarde. Abrió un poco más los ojos, se dio cuenta de otra cosa…esa noche sería la noche en que hablaría con Aoshi.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró resignada, pero en su interior hecha un manojo de nervios. Tal vez…si lo dejara para otro día…

Pero no, ella no era de las personas que siempre dejaba las cosas para después. Lo mejor sería hacerlo cuanto antes, así se sacaría de dudas, pero…era tan difícil! El temor al rechazo podía hacerla ceder a su intención de postergar el encuentro.

No…lo estaba pensando demasiado. Lo mejor en esos momentos sería…comer algo antes de dar el gran discurso, jejeje…

_En otro lado de la casa…_

Ya tenía casi todo listo. No se llevaría gran cosa, solo lo necesario para sobrevivir solo por un tiempo…

Solo…

Ya antes había estado solo…pero una vez que él ya hubo probado la compañía y sobretodo el bienestar que le producía estar con Misao, era difícil volver a comenzar. Pero lo haría…por ella. Tal vez la lastimaría por un rato, pero a la larga sabía que eso era lo mejor para ella. Le costaba trabajo entender como en un principio todo era tan perfecto y…de un momento a otro todo dejó de andar. Le costaba entender como ella no aceptaba algunos puntos de vista de él, ¿Qué acaso no lo conocía bien?

**You don't know me like you knew me**

**You stopped listen**

**The moment that I needed you the most**

**You can't see me like you saw me**

**Truth comes easy**

**But it's hard for you to pull me from the ground**

Todo era tan confuso… ¿acaso no le amaba?

Y obviamente, él no podía hacer nada. Bueno, si podía, pero su orgullo le impedía hablar con ella, y tratando con una persona igual de terca que él…solo hacía las cosas más difíciles, pues ninguno quería dar el primer paso…o al menos eso creía él. Casi tenía intacto el recuerdo de las veces que se portó tan cortante con él, claro que no sabía porque. Y poco a poco eso lo estaba destrozando, aunque no lo demostraba, obviamente de nuevo.

**So I scream, scream 'cause it hurts**

**Your every word**

**Cuts me inside and leaves me worse**

**There's no way back**

**And what if there was**

**You'd still be you and I'd still need**

**To say goodbye**

Recogió lo que se llevaría. No tenía caso que siguiera pensando en eso. Podría ceder en la idea de quedarse…y no. No quería despedirse de Misao, obviamente no lo haría, solo…pasaría a verla por última vez. Deslizó con cuidado la puerta, ya era algo tarde y dudaba que alguien estuviera rondando aún. Silenciosamente se encaminó hacia la habitación de Misao. Se posó en frente de su puerta y suspiró.

-Aoshi…-

Esa voz lo sobresaltó, volteó y se dio cuenta de que la dueña de la habitación se encontraba justo detrás de él.

- misao…- dijo sorprendido, no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó algo confusa.

-Nada….-

**Maybe you don't love me**

**Like I love you, baby**

'**Cause the broken in you doesn't make me run **

**There is beauty**

**In the dark side**

**I'm not frightened**

**Without it I could never felt the sun**

**-**Hmmm…Aoshi, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Aoshi lo meditó por un momento. Si se quedaba a hablar con ella, lo más seguro era que se arrepentiría de irse, y no podía hacer eso, tenía que marcharse de ahí cuanto antes. Trató de abrirse paso, pero Misao se lo negó. Lo miró con una cara suplicante.

-Dije que quiero hablar contigo Aoshi- repitió ella, pero él solo tomó uno de sus hombros y la apartó.

-No hay nada de que hablar-

Ella se quedó en seco, estática, no queriendo creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Pero no podía hacer nada… Volteó a verlo, pero él ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. Sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer e inmediatamente se metió a su habitación, tirándose inmediatamente a la cama para llorar inconsolablemente. La persona a la que más quería la había rechazado…y de una manera tan cruel. Ya no podía hacer nada, ahora se sentía más sola que nunca.

**Nothing will change no matter what you say**

**I'm still gonna be the same**

**The harder we try, the harder that we fight**

**Can't get it right**

_Al siguiente día…_

No quería abrir los ojos…

Sabía que ya había amanecido, pero no quería abrir sus ojos. Aún le ardían debido a la larga noche que había pasado llorando. Y tampoco recordaba nada…excepto que Aoshi la había rechazado cuando intentó hablar con él. Y luego, se había encerrado en su habitación a llorar y…

Abrió los ojos algo aturdida…no estaba en su habitación. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. Abrió aún más los ojos, tratando de reconocer aquel raro lugar en el que estaba, y después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el consultorio de Megumi…¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?

Se sentó sobresaltada e inmediatamente recordó todo. Miró sus brazos, mejor dicho sus muñecas, se encontraban vendadas…si, todo ya tenía sentido. ¿Cómo pudo hacerse eso a ella misma? Lo hizo por dolor, o por estúpida. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y empezó a sollozar.

-¿Cómo te sientes Misao?- le preguntaron.

La aludida volteó a la puerta, Kenshin apenas acababa de entrar a la habitación, así que se secó los ojos rápidamente.

-Bien- fue lo único que pudo articular. Kenshin se sentó al lado del futon donde yacía Misao.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer, Misao?- cuestionó directamente.

-Que pasó de que- contestó ella desviando la mirada.

-…Kaoru fue a buscarte para la cena y estabas tirada…¿Qué te hiciste?-

-No se de que hablas.- mintió.

-De las vendas que tienes en las muñecas- dijo señalándolas.

-No…no es nada- trató de esconderlas bajo las sábanas.

-No estoy ciego…intentaste suicidarte…nunca creí que lo harías.-

Misao se quedó callada por un momento.

-¿Y que esperabas que hiciera? ¿que me quedara sentada en mi habitación pensando en la manera en que Aoshi me rechazó ayer? –

-¿hablaste con Aoshi?- cuestionó interesado.

-No quiso hablar conmigo y se fue…¡pero de hoy no pasa!...lo sacaré de su apestoso cuarto y hablaré directamente con él-dijo decidida.

-Misao…-

-Y me va a tener que escuchar…oh si, de hoy no pasará…¿Qué sucede?-

-Misao…hay algo que debes saber…-

-¿huh?-

-Misao… no creo que puedas hablar con Aoshi.-

-¿eh? a que te refieres o que-

-Mira…-trató de mentir de la mejor manera- desde anoche se fue y pues…no ha llegado…y dudo que llegue.-

Misao se quedó estática.

-Pe…¿perdon?-

-Aoshi no va a regresar, Misao-

Misao sonrió nerviosa.

-Pero de que hablas…él…él tiene que regresar…¡no se puede ir así nada mas!- reclamó.

-Tranquilízate… tienes que tomarlo con calma y de la mejor manera.-

-¡Como que me tranquilice! ¡Por Kami! ¡Aoshi se fue y me dejó sola!- exclamó incrédula aún.

-Miralo del lado positivo Misao- trató de convencerla –se darán un tiempo y aclararán sus problemas y eso…-

-¿¡Tiempo? ¿¡¡Tiempo? ¡No quiero un maldito tiempo! ¡Necesito que Aoshi esté conmigo!-

-¡Tranquila Misao! Solo será temporal –mintió.

-¡Kenshin! ¡Es que tú no entiendes!- ella ya estaba fuera de si. No podía creer lo que Kenshin le estaba diciendo…tenían que ser ideas locas del espadachín…si, eso era.

-¿No entiendo que?-

-Kenshin…yo…¡yo estoy embarazada de Aoshi!- confesó de golpe. Y vaya golpe, pues Kenshin lo sintió terriblemente en su estómago.

-Q…¡¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir Kenshin.

-¡Como escuchaste!-

-No…no puede ser Misao! ¡¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste!-

-No..no estaba lista-

-¿¡Que? ¡Debiste decirlo desde un principio!-

-¡Ya lo sé! No necesito que me regañes…-

-Es que…-

-Ahora estoy sola…por mi estúpido orgullo…-

-Misao…-

-No se que voy a hacer… no creí que me fuera a abandonar-

Kenshin realmente no sabía que decir…

-No estas sola… nos tienes a todos tus amigos y te vamos a ayudar con tu bebé-

-¿Mi bebé?.- dijo pensando en esas palabras.

-Si…tu hijo- dijo Kenshin sonriendo por primera vez.

-¿Mi hijo? ¿Mi bebé?...demonios…¡yo nunca pedí nada de eso! soy muy joven aún, ¡por Kami! que esperas que haga…no voy a poder sola.-

-Ya te dije que no estarás sola…si quieres, Kaoru y yo podemos ayudarte a cuidarlo, y también Sanosuke-

-¡No quiero a este bebé! ¡Ese es el punto!- exclamó un poco sobresaltada.

-No hables así Misao… verás que cuando el pequeño nazca te encantará-

-No quiero que nazca para que crezca sin un padre…no quiero que sufra-

-Ten por seguro que no lo hará…inténtalo-

-No…¡no puedo sin él! Todo me lo recordará…-

**So I scream, scream 'cause it hurts**

**Your every word**

**Cuts me inside and leaves me worse**

**There's no way back**

**And what if there was**

**You'd still be you and I'd still need**

**To say goodbye**

-El pequeño no tiene la culpa de nada… lo mejor será que lo tengas y…ser feliz.-

-¿Si he? Con que ser feliz…- dijo sarcástica, y de pronto entró Megumi a la habitación.

-¿Ya estás mejor, Misao?- cuestionó acercándose.

-Si Megumi…gracias.-

Megumi suspiró un poco cansada.

-Perdóname Misao…no pude evitar escuchar detrás de la puerta…¿no le dijiste nada a Aoshi?-

Misao bajó la cabeza.

-No…no tuve tiempo-

-Misao…tuviste 4 meses para decirle lo que te pasaba-

-¡De cualquier forma! ¡Él no se hubiera hecho cargo!-

-Sabes que si lo hubiera hecho- interrumpió Kenshin –a él le hubiera encantado- dijo por último y se puso de pie. Misao se quedó pensando.-Gracias por todo Megumi, ¿Misao ya puede regresar a casa?-

La chica asintió.

-Si. Solo debe seguir teniendo los cuidados que le habia dicho, ya casi tiene 5 meses de embarazo y pues, es un poco más complicado, así que…por favor cuiden de ella- dijo por último.

Misao se levantó lentamente, aún dolida. Tanto por las heridas físicas, como por las heridas internas.

Rapidamente se cambió para poder salir de ahí cuanto antes.

_De regreso en el dojo:_

-¡Misao! ¿Como te encuentras? Perdón que no pude ir a verte, es que me sentía un poco mal y Kenshin no me dejó salir…- dijo Kaoru apenada al ver a Misao entrar.

-No te preocupes Kaoru…estoy bien- dijo y se dirigió a su habitación, sin expresión alguna. Kenshin y Kaoru se quedaron mirándola atravesar los pasillos lentamente, Kaoru volteó a ver a Kenshin.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó preocupada.

-Es por Aoshi…-

-Que…¿él…ya se fue?- preguntó temerosa.

-Si…anoche no quiso hablar con ella y se fue- dijo por último.

-Cielos…pobre Misao…¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Pues ayudarla…-

-Es verdad…Megumi dijo que estaba embarazada-

Kenshin solo afirmó con la cabeza.

-Pero hay otro problema, Kenshin-

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado.

-La sociedad no va a ver bien que tenga un hijo y no esté casada o algo así…la van a hacer menos-

Kenshin se quedó pensando un poco.

-Pues…ya había pensado en eso y solo hay una opción…- dijo algo inseguro.

-¿Huh?-

En eso, abrieron la puerta de golpe y entró un cansado Sanosuke, totalmente frustrado.

-¡Perdí de nuevo! ¡Malditos juegos! ¡Mi cabeza me duele!- exclamó haciendo muecas. Al parecer no solo había jugado, sino también había tomado.

-Sanosuke…- dijo Kenshin sonriendo y volteó a ver a Kaoru, ella captó la idea de inmediato y sonrió a Kenshin.

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué tienen esa mirada tan rara?- cuestionó Sanosuke a sus amigos.

-Ehh…-Kaoru dio un paso enfrente –Sano…necesitamos hablar contigo-

_Unos minutos después…_

-¡¡¿CASARME CON LA COMADREJA?- gritó Sanosuke echándose para atrás sorprendido.

-¡Shhh! ¡Nos va a escuchar!- calló Kaoru

-Sanosuke eres el indicado- dijo Kenshin seguro.

-Ustedes dos están zafados- dijo Sanosuke poniéndose de pie y echándose a correr. Kaoru suspiró resignada.

-Creo que eso fue un no-

-Tendremos que convencerlo- dijo Kenshin.

-¡Hola! ¡Kenshin! ¡Kaoru!- saludó una voz desde la entrada, ambos voltearon.

-Hola Megumi- saludó alegremente Kaoru.

-Hola de nuevo Megumi-

-Hola ambos…ehh… bueno, Kaoru venía a traerte unos papeles.-

Kaoru se quedó extrañada.

-¿Papeles? ¿Qué papeles?-

-Huuuhh…son unos exámenes.- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Ahh!.-

-Y ya se porque te sientes tan mal-

-¿Es por la comida de Kenshin verdad? Lo sabía…él cocina igual o peor que yo, ¿lo ves Kenshin? Lo que me ocasiona tu comida.-

-Pero Kaoru…- trató de decir algo Kenshin, pero Megumi intervino.

-Hmm…yo diría que es algo…uhmm…diferente- dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Kaoru se quedó pensando.

-¿Huh?-

-¡Si Kaoru! ¡Tu también estás embarazada!- dijo Megumi feliz, pero los futuros padres no articulaban palabra ni hacían algún gesto. Hasta que Kenshin captó cada una de las palabras…

-¿¡¡ORO?-

Continuará…

**N/A: **hola jeje!Que tal la sorpresa heee jajajaja. Pss traté de no tardarme mucho en este capi, no me gustó mucho como quedó, pro no encontraba la canción adecuada uhmm… Ah si, pss verán, me pidieron que hiciera los capis más largos, asi que trataré de extenderlos un poquito más, aunque creo que exageré en este jaja.La cancion es de Ashlee Simpson y se llama Say Goodbye. Thanks x los reviews aunque ahora fueron muy poquitos uhhhmm… Espero que manden mas jajaja…

Bueno pss d todas formas les agradezco mucho por los reviews, ya saben q siempre los agradeceré je…

Sale pss se cuidan muxo muxo y yo los veo en el próximo capi, espero no tardarme en subirlo jeje.

Bye!

Lau


End file.
